


The Enemy Reinhardt

by RubyLucifera



Series: The Enemy ___ [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Humiliation, In-Game Universe, Large Cock, Non-Consensual Groping, Seduction, Size Difference, Size Kink, Submission, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22319542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyLucifera/pseuds/RubyLucifera
Summary: You find yourself playing a competitive match. In the first round you're attacking on King’s Row. As your team coordinates over team chat, it becomes clear who the biggest obstacle is between you and the first point. The enemy Reinhardt. His incredible shield usage and superior team synergy denies all access to the point. The clock running out before a single tick is captured. What didn’t help was that the enemy Rein was also incredibly cocky. His username is a sexually explicit pun and in the match chat he singles you out. Claiming that your Mercy play wasn’t very good at all, “Perhaps she’s too preoccupied by the Men on her team to focus properly. Her lingering gaze is so obvious.”
Relationships: Reinhardt Wilhelm/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Series: The Enemy ___ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606504
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	The Enemy Reinhardt

You find yourself playing a competitive match. In the first round you're attacking on King’s Row. As your team coordinates over team chat, it becomes clear who the biggest obstacle is between you and the first point. The enemy Reinhardt. His incredible shield usage and superior team synergy denies all access to the point. The clock running out before a single tick is captured. What didn’t help was that the enemy Rein was also incredibly cocky. His username is a sexually explicit pun and in the match chat he singles you out. Claiming that your Mercy play wasn’t very good at all, “Perhaps she’s too preoccupied by the Men on her team to focus properly. Her lingering gaze is so obvious.”

You get angry and defend yourself in match chat, finding yourself incredibly embarrassed while the other guys on both sides laugh it off. The second round is starting, and during setup he sends you a number of sexually explicit messages. You should block him… but something stops you from doing it. You feel a mixture of shame and anxiety, yet, also… something else. Regardless, the round is about to begin and you’re too busy coordinating with your team at the moment to respond to him for now.

Now you're on defense, your morale shaken a bit as you struggle to keep them off the first point. Barely holding on as Reinhardt cleaves through your ranks multiple times. Your teammates mark him as a prime target to focus down first, yet they can’t manage it. Two team fights pass, and though your team manages to fight the enemy off their Reinhardt manages to back off and avoid getting eliminated. One of your teammates makes the call that he’s probably charged his ultimate, and to ready for a strong push.

The enemy Reinhardt leaps from high-ground and hammers down onto your unsuspecting team. Catching all of you in his earth-shatter and then pinning and swinging his way through your teammates with his dps cleaning up along with him. Then he comes to you, with a sinister look in his eye as he strides over to you. His armor clangs as he walks and you can see his burgeoning cock swinging beneath his codpiece as he cleaves his hammer into the ground next to you. Leaning down to look at you. You feel impossibly small beneath him, accepting that he’ll kill you as you drop your weapon and resign to not fighting back.

“You’re so quick to denial, yet your true nature is painfully transparent. Why deny yourself? Come, I will give you the freedom to give in to your desires.” With his gauntlet-clad hand he lifts his iron helmet from his head, callously tossing it to the side to show his handsome face and cocky expression.

“Now, little kitten. Comes my favorite part.” His voice is deep and booming, as he enters a stance and rushes into you with a pin. You collide with the back wall of the point, dizzied and at critical health. Yet instead of dealing the finishing blow, he keeps a gauntlet-clad hand firmly around your tiny torso. His palm over your chest as each finger digs into the crumbling stone wall behind you. Your entire body gripped firmly into place. His other hand brazenly grabs hold of your dress and rips it to shreds. Rein stoops low and leans in to your face, flushed red and eyes bright with fear. “I think you’re going to _like_ this… they _always_ do.”

The Doomfist on his team, a cruel smirk clearly visible across his face, strolls over to you. Punching his gargantuan fist into the concrete behind you, mere inches from your head. His terrifying strength communicating to you that he could shatter your bones at his whim. Doomfist leans in, chuckling into your ear, his hot breath cascading down your neck while his fleshed hand reaches down and grabs the crotch of your suit into a cruel fist. His brawny bicep flexes as he pulls and rips the fabric off of your skin with ease. So hard and fast that the tension of the fabric clings painfully to your ass as it bursts from your front.

“I have hopes for this one. Be sure not to break her.” Doomfist’s voice lacked the charm of Reinhardt's, the man unable to hide his lascivious intent. Especially as he punctuated his statement by lewdly grabbing at the bulge in his pants. He then withdraws his massive gauntlet from the wall and turns away to rejoin their teammates. “We’ll hold them off and draw this match out until you’re finished. But be quick about it.”

You let out a whimper, ashamed at yourself for not fighting back at all. Reinhardt takes a huge metal finger and drags the sterling digit across the folds of your freshly-exposed pussy. Your skin trembles against Rein’s touch. “W-What the fuck are you all doing? Stop! I…-“Rein smiles, and spits down onto your pussy - once, then twice - and messily rubs his saliva into your cunt. You moan and cry out - your tone a mixture of pleasure and fear. “My team will respawn soon… they won’t let you get away with… with…!”

Reinhardt chuckles low and deep. He nudges his finger into your sweet little entrance and it causes you to cry out around his blunt girth. “Like music to my ears. When beautiful kittens cry out like that. _Good_ … _very_ good.” His eyes look directly into yours, smirking each time another pathetic mewl leaves your lips. “Yeah? And what about… this?” His finger plunges in, your walls spreading and stretching around smooth metal as your cries grow in pitch. “Oh yeah? _Feel_ that stretch, just relaaax and give in. Let this tense-ness melt away from my fingers, allow the bliss of being properly penetrated to come over you. When my finger is all the way _in_ , my little kitten, you’ll be a changed woman.” It burns with pain and pleasure as he continues plunging in and out, never breaking eye-contact even as he spits on your cunt again and works more saliva into your pussy.

Your team rallies up after respawning, seeing you still alive by the enemy and forming up to come rescue you. Yet the rest of Reinhardt’s team comes together as well, creating a wall between you. “M-My team will come save me. They’ll d-demolish you and - _ahhhn_ \- they’ll make you pay!”

“Really? My, what wishful thinking this little kitten has…”

“I’m not your kitten! Stop calling me that, asshole! My entire team will report you!”

“ _Ahhh_ aren’t you optimistic… Do you know how long I’ve been doing this? Plucking vulnerable flowers like yourself from the enemy team, and _subjugating_ them? You’ll soon give in - willingly - and when your team sees you begging for my fingers, _you_ will be the one they will report, little one.”

You cry out again in frustration as Reinhardt twists his finger inside your pussy. No matter how many times he spits on his finger, it’s never quite enough lubrication to make the process easy. He’s taking his sweet time loosening you up. His finger painfully slow in its descent into your pussy.

“You should be careful about accruing too many reports, little one. The lower you fall, the harder it will be to match up with decent players. You’d be surprised what kind of scum you could be paired with - most are far worse than what I’m doing to you now.

You squirm and yell “Stop! What the hell is wrong with you?? Sure, guys are hot, but I’m not at the mercy of my desires - like you seem to be!

“Heh. Such a lovely thing, yet you resist obedience. It seems that I will have to be more aggressive with you.” A mechanism somewhere in Reinhardt’s arm clicks loudly, and then you can see him removing his gauntlet. His hand and forearm are still inhumanly massive in the flesh, yet you feel a sense of relief in having his real fingers enter into you. The towering man leans down and presses the tip of his middle finger against your quivering wet entrance and plunges inside. Once he’s satisfied with his depth he twists his hand so that his forefinger and thumb grip and squeeze your clit. His thick middle finger curling up to the knuckle inside of you and then pumping in and out. Gaining speed, his ring finger joining his other one as they both sink inside of your squelching walls. Pistoning in and out with maddening speed as his hand becomes a blur. Rein’s other fingers still squeezing and twisting your pink clit.

“Your team is here, fighting desperately to keep the point from us. It’s a valiant effort. Yet you know they cannot do it without the aid of your healing, pitiful though it may be, sweet angel.” The brick wall behind the point crumbles as Reinhardt dislodges his steel fingers that had been keeping you in place. He frees your lithe body from the cage of his gauntlet. Your soft curves slicked with sweat in your valkyrie suit, as you slump against the wall. Your mind races with the urgency of escape. Looking around you to see if you could somehow manage it, yet your thoughts are interrupted by Reinhardt’s fingers. His fingers fucking into you, squashing your every thought before it can form in your mind. Leaving you unfocused and frustrated, simply mewling and whimpering on the ground. You raise a hand and place it against the man’s forearm in a half-hearted attempt to push him away. Yet there is no hope of you summoning enough strength to make the massive man budge.

“Can you not will you legs to move, little one? It looks rather difficult for you from up here. Girls like you seem completely helpless when a Man is inside of your sweet folds. It must be frustrating for you. Or perhaps… you’re feeling something else?” He leans in closer, his iron-clad shoulders are massive, looking you in the eye with his handsome face. The longer his onslaught on your pussy goes on, the more enticed you are by his attractiveness. You find it so hard to resist him, the air filled with the scent of your feminine flow around his fingers and the slight sweat that permeates from the giant’s muscular body within his armor. A lock of his hair falls down his brow and clings to his sweat-slicked forehead, and he pops his eyebrow as he notices you staring. His eye meets yours, a gorgeous steel grey - the same hue as his armor. You gaze lowers to his lips, wide across his squared jaw and framed by his thick beard. He looks between your eyes and your lips as well, and despite yourself - despite the voice screaming inside of your head - you close your eyes and feel yourself being drawn towards him. Reinhardt uses the tip of a steel finger to tilt your head up and his warm mouth presses against yours. He hums into the kiss, the deep tone of his voice is so hopelessly attractive. Especially as thick fingers still pump in and out of your pussy and squeeze your clit. A third fingertip squeezes its way into your stretched slit making you whimper against his lips. His own curling into a smirk while a breathy laugh rasps out of him. He pulls away, yet you lean forward and continue to plead with your mouth. Leaving passionate kisses against his smirking lips. “Good girl.”

“Take note, boys. This is how you remind a woman of her place, you have to _show_ her what a man can do to her. The body of a beautiful and matured woman is finely-tuned, primed to be undone. Just some fingers, nice and thick, fucking her sweet little cunt makes her cry out like this. You may be a talented healer for your team, sweet angel, yet at the hands of a Man you’re still just his whore. Your holes drip with want and desire - an irrefutable need to worship cock. Cock is so captivating to you that all you can do is beg to have it deep inside you. To feel its heat, its aching girth, its every pulse and throb is what gives your gorgeous body its purpose.”

He laughs again, taking his other hand to unlock his armor and reveal his massive cock. Throbbing and erect as it swings up and thuds against the plate of metal at his torso. His cock is is a massive fourteen inches and throbbing. Pre-cum dripping and plopping onto the ground loudly between your thighs. Makes your folds quiver against his fingers and he notices. “Yes… that’s a good girl. That’s what I thought. Don’t fight it, you’re aching for it. Give in to that desire.” He drags his fingers out of you, the tight walls of your pussy greedily clinging to every inch. Leaving you one last flick against your clit with his thumb before he leaves you bare and empty. Smirking as he licks up the excess juices you spilled onto his fingers. Reinhardt stands up and walks to your side against the wall before his massive body thuds onto the ground as he sits. His legs spread as he grabs you by the waist and pulls you onto his lap between his armor and his cock. His dick is a hot throbbing pillar, the base of it pressing against your soaked folds as it bobs straight up.

“You must make your decision, princess. Will you get up and help your team? Or will you sit on Daddy’s Cock? You’ve been a good little pet - I will make you my woman here and now. But only if you devote yourself to me. You can walk away, but you will lose your chance. If you choose to kneel to me, realize that you will be _mine_. Completely.”

Looking between his dick and your team, you struggle to make a clear decision. The correct answer is so obvious, both in regards to winning the match and also your pride and sanity. Despite this… you can feel yourself ready to make the wrong choice. You can’t help it. Powerless to Reinhardt’s pulsing dick, magnificently erect and a bead of pre-cum glistening at the tip. Unable to stop yourself from gripping his inhuman girth between your delicate fingers. Relishing in its warmth and weight in your hands, completely subduing all logic in your mind.

You swallow what’s left of your pride, unable to survive against the flames of your lust. Lifting yourself up, dragging your lips across Reinhardt’s rock-hard cock until they reach his tip. Shamelessly rubbing your clit with your hand and squeezing your breasts with the other as you plunge yourself down onto him. Your folds spreading and stretching around his extra-wide cock, your pussy gushing onto his length as you slide more and more of him into yourself. His hand coming up to squeeze around your waist while you let out an unrestrained moan. All fourteen inches of crusader-cock filling your walls beyond their limit. Rein's hand guiding you down until your lips kiss the base of his cock, finalizing your new destiny. You've made your choice, and he wastes no time subjugating your pussy into his new personal cock-sleeve.

Your filthy moans act as a signal for his team. Within seconds they eliminate yours, and they begin capturing the point. It is now that you notice that Reinhardt’s lap is situated just off of the point, meaning that you no longer were contesting. The sound of defeat ringing through your ears as Reinhardt laughs, thrusting his massive cock up into you. His balls slapping up against your clit. Pathetically… you cum instantly. Gushing around Reinhardt’s cock. You're his now, his hand reaching up to squeeze around your neck as he powerfully thrusts up into you. All you can do is lean back and brace yourself against his powerful thighs, your face lax with lust, as you give in.


End file.
